A New Destiny
by shrewbuddy
Summary: See note inside. Before BOTL. Story of Grover finding a new half-blood. She is the next special thing that brings on another whole set of questions. From Houston to New York, from New York back to Houston, Percy is in for it this year. Read and review. :
1. A Half Blood is Found

**_A/N: I was wandering around my computer and I found this lying around. It was a story that I wrote two years ago, before the Battle of the Labryinth even came out. I thought that since we don't have anything better to read until the new series comes out, I would post it. YAY! Anyway, forget everything you learned in BOTL and TLO, and dive into my rendentation of Percy's end. Or in this case beginning._**

**_PS: I am one of those people who likes to change POV's. But I'll try to make it as obvious as possible. Enjoy!_**

**Chapter One: A Half-Blood Is Found**

**_Grover POV_**

**The smog over Houston clogs my throat up. While Percy and Annabeth train at Camp Half-Blood, I'm going back to my old job of finding half-bloods and bringing them to safety. I'm also keeping a sharp eye out for Lord Pan. Who knows? Maybe he's here in Houston, one of the most polluted places in the United States. **

**A few weeks ago, my nose twitched to a young girl here, a sixth grader just starting her middle school years. Even though going to a middle school wasn't ideal, I thought that it was worth a shot after finding Percy so far along. The young girl I found had the strongest aura I had sensed since Percy and it made me nervous. So nervous that during my last test, I almost ate my divider.**

**Adding a new demigod child of the Big Three would just make our lives more ****complicated. Catching a break with Thalia and the Hunters was just about the closest to lucky we'd come in the past few years.**

**"Grover?" I heard.**

**I broke my train of thought. "Hmm?"**

**It was Summer. Her light voice trickled down my spine like ice water. She was like that: slick as ice, but as warm as a fresh baked cookie. "Aren't you coming?"**

**I blinked. The school's Winter Dance was today in fourth period. She had asked if I wanted to come but I said that I had some activities to do after school. Each night after school I would by a iced coffee and walk around the downtown park.**

**"I have..."**

**"Oh, forget your walk in the park. Have some fun."**

**Summer was carefree. She didn't think about anything but having fun at the ****right times and then doing the important stuff. She didn't realize that her whole life was about to get harder.**

**"Lunch is about to end Grover...Please, just come with us. It'll be fun. All of us ****together, minus Tom, having fun and jumping around to crazy songs!" She jumped in place. She liked to put action with words.**

**From the corner of my eye, I saw two figures standing at the gate entrance ****near the band room. Two figures that looked a lot like my two best friends, Annabeth **

**Chase and Percy Jackson.**

**In an instant, I turned to Summer and said, "What the heck, what's missing one day?"**

**_Percy POV_**

**Annabeth and I arrived in Houston that morning. It took so long to respond to Grover's distress call because we had to haul ourselves to Houston without a plane. After awhile of nonstop driving, seven different cabbies, and about 750 dollars worth of miles, we finally made our way into Aubrey Middle School.**

**I saw Grover standing with a girl about five foot two in stature. She had long, dark hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Little strands of layered hair seeped from the ponytail. She had an almond face with milk chocolate skin. She was like a Snickers bar.**

**I tried to grab Grover's attention from the clearing in front of us. I tried **_**psst! **_**and **_**hey!**_** but none of them decided that they wanted to work.**

**It was the pretty girl who spotted us. Her eyebrows perked up, and she pointed her finger at us. My immediate reaction was to get out of there, but she and Grover headed towards us as she swooped Grover under her arm like a tidal wave.**

**As they approached, Annabeth grabbed at my shoulder. **

**"What are you doing? We should go!" she hissed.**

**"What's the point? She's already seen us," I reiterated. "Besides, I don't think I can move."**

**Almost instantly, Annabeth understood what I meant and hit my shoulder. I looked back at her and could have sworn she was green in the face.**

**"Everything ok?" the girl asked. "Grover said that you guys are friends of his."**

**"Uh, yeah," I muttered unintelligently. "We were just coming to pick something up."**

**"Oh, well, you should stay with us. The dance is open to the public of the Heights. You're welcome to stay. It's sort of a tradition for Aubrey to take in everyone in the holiday season." She smiled like she was doing all the good in the world by letting people have a little get together in a cafeteria.**

**It was one of the nicest things I'd heard of though.**

**Annabeth started, "We're kinda in a hur..."**

**"We'd love to," I said.**

**I felt Annabeth's dagger eyes burn in the back of my skull.**

**The girl smiled. "By the way, I'm Summer," she said moving with a little bounce to her step. We moved to the cafeteria; a lot of people were already making their way in the school and to the cafeteria. **

**"That's a unique name," I said.**

**"My dad picked it out." She reached for her neck.**

**"You see, Sarah's not from here. She's from Seattle. When she was young, she was on an airplane to D.C.," Grover explained. "The plane was mysteriously blown off course and Summer flew. She landed all the way in the Gulf of Mexico from thousands of feet."**

**"For some reason I lived."**

**My ears perked and eyes widened. "That's an amazing survival."**

**"I was the only one who lived. I watched them pull out the bodies from the water. I'll never forget it."**

**The music surged in the background. It was quiet between all of us. Grover broke the silence to make his point, "Summer was supposed to be meeting her father. She's never met him at all. Like he never existed. Summer's mom just told her about his personality. Nothing more. He left after she was born."**

**This story sound all too familiar. It's sounded like my story. Minus the falling from a plane and stuff.**

**She was the half-blood.**

**_Summer POV_**

**They decided to tell me something I already suspected.**

**"Okay, so you're saying that I have to go to New York because there's this camp where they teach me how to fight and other. And it's all because my father is probably a God?"**

**The boy with the green eyes looked at me intently. Grover put his hand on my back. "I wouldn't lie to you."**

**I questioned whether there was disbelief in my tone. "I believe you."**

**The girl with hypnotizing grey eyes stared. "What?"**

**"Usually new half-bloods don't take this seriously. They're dead now," Grover said.**

**I smiled. "I'm willing to believe that anything's possible in this world."**

**The Green Eyed Boy stared at me as if I was the Eighth Wonder of the World.**

**"Plus, if explains my dad's disappearance, I'm open to believe it."**

**"I'm sorry," he said. "I know what it's like to have your father abandon you." His eyes seemed to drop a shade of green. "But when you realize he's just doing some important godly business, it kinda minimizes the hatred."**

**I smiled. I did not realize that he was not joking. "Who are you?" I asked.**

**"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. And this is my friend, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," Percy said. His tone dropped about two decibels.**

**I was stunned at the sudden repetition of my last name. Jackson was my mom's maiden last name. "Small world," I murmured.**

**Grover was fidgeting around. His nose was in the air, sniffing around like the bloodhound on that cat litter commercial. **

**"You ok, G-man?" Percy questioned.**

**"What do you sense?" Annabeth asked.**

**"It's...It can't be…," Grover said. He waved his nose around some more. I had never seen him like that before. He had worry pasted on his face and he looked older. I started to see more than eighth grader peach fuzz on his face. He looked like he was growing a full on goatee.**

**I heard someone behind me clear his or her throat. All thought ceased as I turned and saw one of my classmates, Abagail Thorn, with a tail. And+ a knife, twiddling between her fingers.**


	2. A Fight is Brewed

**Chapter Two: A Discovery and a Fight**

**Summer POV**

**"Hello, Jackson," she said. Her voice was slithery. Almost like a snake.**

**Abby was the one girl I had managed to cross. Her mom was rich so she was one of those popular people who decided that the world revolved around them. She had picked and sucked in my best friend Tom to be her little enslaved minion, or her boyfriend rather.**

**Everyday, I would have to endure listening to enraged phone calls from Tom saying that he'd had enough of her attitude and her public dislike for me. I always questioned why he put up with her. Now I was thinking he was threatened.**

**"Perseus Jackson," she slithered. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"**

**Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a slightly worn ballpoint pen. **

**"You that saying about the pen and the sword….It's just a saying!" I hissed. I felt Annabeth's warm hands on my shoulders. She was holding me back from Percy. I backed away like she instructed. **

**"This will be interesting. Fighting for the honor of my father."**

**"Your father?" Percy asked.**

**"Dr. Thorn, of course. The one manticore you defeated not a year ago!"**

**She charged for Percy, her knife raised. Percy blocked her blow and yelled to Annabeth to get me out of there.**

**Annabeth grabbed my hand and started to run towards the gym and karate room. We burst though the double doors and to the left. I dragged her to follow me. I didn't know where I was going but I figured Percy was keeping Abby company so I didn't have anything to worry about.**

**I pushed open the double door entrance to the east stair case and started up the stairs.**

**She was there.**

**Abby looked me in the eyes. "Did you really think that you could escape me?" she asked. "Did you really think that I'd let you get away?"**

**"What do you want from me?" I asked. In the corner of my eye, I could see Annabeth reaching for her knife.**

**"I want you to come with me. You don't know how much the Gods are poisoning these minds. Letting them believe that they are going to be in a better place after this ends. The Titan's don't use demigods a pawns. They will be rewarded."**

**Annabeth charged for Abby with her knife. I knew Annabeth had to be a good fight; she looked the type. But Abby picked up Annabeth and flipped her against the wall as if she were a rag doll.**

**I was alone. I didn't know how to fight. I didn't know where Percy was.**

**Abby chuckled. "They don't make them like they used to."**

**Annabeth groaned. "Summer, run."**

**I looked at Annabeth and then Abby. I hit for the double doors down the stairs. Two were on the other side that lead outdoors, if I could….**

**She was there. She was deadly fast.**

**"It ends here half-blood. You will never see your precious camp, ever."**

**Everything went slow-mo. My mind was broadcasting a totally different signal because I heard the click of her arrow and saw the snap of her tail that sent a dart flying at me in high speed.**

**Before it touched me, I felt a yellow glow around me and before my eyes the dart shattered to a million pieces.**

**I fell to my knees. I felt like I just came off a sugar high. I crashed while going sixty on the highway.**

**Abby was shocked for a moment. She gasped as her arrow broke before me. She looked at me and blinked. She ran off with the final word, "This isn't over, Jackson. You just wait. I'll get what you came for."**

**She disappeared right in front of me.**

**I heard footsteps coming down the staircase. Annabeth stared at me on the ground. "Are you ok?" she asked coming down off the last step.**

**"I'm fine. She didn't even try," I lied. I didn't want to explain the giant yellow bubble that formed around me.**

**"We'd better go find Percy," Annabeth suggested. "Are you sure you're ok? You look a little shaken up."**

**"Annabeth, it's the first time I've ever done something as scary as that. I don't think I'd be normal if I wasn't a little shaken up."**

**"Summer, don't worry. It'll all change with practice."**

**"I'm not sure that it's a feeling that I'd like to get used to."**

**We exited though the double doors leading to the first floor down towards Ms. Meter, the Latin teacher's room. As we opened the door, Tom, with all of his five feet, stood staring me right in the eye.**

**"Summer!" he exclaimed.**

**"Oh, Tom. What are…What are you doing here?" I asked. I consciously fixed my hair and smoothed out my shirt. I always needed to be perfect around him.**

**"I was, um, actually, I was looking for Abby. Have ya seen her?"**

**"Um, I'm not sure. Maybe she's in the caf."**

**"Already checked. It's ok. I'll just hang with you and your friend." His brown eyes glistened. The freckles on his tanned skin glowed with his pearl white smile.**

**"Actually, we have to get going," Annabeth said.**

**"But…" I protested.**

**"We have to catch a ride to my dad's. He's staying in San Antonio for the winter break and he'll get us to New York."**

**"You're going to New York?" Tom asked.**

**"Um, yeah," I said. "Apparently, I have relatives in New York. I don't have to live with Leto anymore. I won't have to do any of the…the horrid things she makes me do. I don't have to be a slave anymore."**

**"Yes," Annabeth murmured. "But something much worse may be upon you…"**

**I pretended not to hear that.**

**"Good-bye, Tom. I'll try to contact you or something."**

**"But…You're leaving now?" he asked.**

**"I'm sorry."**

**And those solemn words were the last I said to him.**


	3. Half Blood Humor

**A/N: By far my favorite chapter probably. It's hilarious. I love it so much. This is where my funny side started coming up but then again it did take me a day and a half to write the whole chapter. Ugh, I'm losing my touch. No POV change in this one, I think. **

**Shrew**

**Chapter Three: Half Blood Humor**

**_Summer POV_**

We all decided to eat at the nearby McDonalds by the school. I ordered the usual 10 piece chicken nuggets that I got on the rarest occasions.

I wasn't surprised to hear that Grover, the satyr, wasn't going to eat McDonalds. How many cows did they kill to produce their "100% beef patties"?

It was quiet as we all munched on our orders. I was the one who sparked up conversation. I turned to Annabeth who was mindlessly poking at her hamburger.

"So, what exactly will I be learning at this camp?" I asked.

"Everything you need to survive," she said.

"So, people—things—like Abby, they like attacking people like us?"

"They come after me like I'm the last biscuit on the table," Percy said. "Don't worry. It all depends on whose child you are. Since I'm one of the Big Three, hanging with me is not recommended."

"The Big Three?" I asked. "As in the three brothers—Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades?"

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "The higher your godly parent is up the scale, the more monsters you attract."

"So, monsters like that manticore?"

Annabeth shot for my mouth, slapping her hand over it. Percy and Grover started looking around the McDonalds.

"Did I say something?" I asked, muffled by Annabeth's sweaty palm.

"It's best you don't say the name of monsters around Percy," Grover said.

"You could have done without the shushing," I mentioned, moving Annabeth's hand out of my way.

"We should go," Percy said. "We have a ways to travel."

We all got up, dropped our trash in the trash bins and caught a taxi to send us to the train station. Apparently, Percy, being the son of the Sea God, didn't do well in planes which was good because I wasn't about to start flying again.

After paying for the ticket, Annabeth came and sat next to me. It was about ten o'clock at night. Sleep was creeping up on me and I would probably crash on the train.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I'm twelve," I said. I hunched my blanket over my shoulders. I could hear Grover snoring in the chair next to me, and Percy had chosen to take this opportunity to go to the bathroom. "But I'll be thirteen soon."

"How soon?" she questioned.

"On the 21st. It's coming up soon. I'm glad. I'll be a teenager." I smiled at her hoping that she'd drop her interrogation look. I didn't think that I would be able to break her hard shell to get to the gooey center.

"That's ironic," she whispered. "That's the day of the solstice…"

I didn't ask about her odd comment because Percy walked up and then I was more worried about hiding the color in my face. I had to admit, Percy Jackson was just about the cutest looking guy that happened to cross my path, with his messy black hair and beautiful green eyes.

But there was something that pushed me away from him. Something that told me there was something wrong with him. Something that I didn't want.

And his green eyes seemed too familiar.

Annabeth broke my concentration. "You coming, squirt?"

I turned to look at her. I hadn't heard the announcement about the departing train. I picked up my blanket and rushed over to Annabeth. I felt safe around her. I knew that no matter how much she wasn't a "touchy-feely", if the time came, she'd have my back.

That was my one weakness: I took too much stock in others. I hoped that this camp would teach me to grow a bit.

We filed in to the cabin. I felt awkward. It seemed out of place; four kids boarding onto a train in the middle of the night. It didn't bother me for long because soon after I was snoozing.

My nightmare began like this:

I was at the school dance and had never met Percy, and Abby ripped me to bits with her freakish tail.

My dream began like this:

I was looking out at the beach, sitting in the grains of sand, running them though my fingers. A boy whom I don't know was walking to me. He had sandy colored hair, and he made me forget my confused feelings for Luke.

"Summer! Hey, Summer!" he yelled to me. "How's it going?"

"Okay!" I walked to him and hugged him. He was so warm, he didn't seem like a threat. "It's so good to see you!"

"Have you made a decision?"

"Yes," I whispered. "Nothing will come between us. Our love can survive anything. I will fight with you."

"And _he_ can't do anything about it." He kissed the top of my head. My head tingled with the feeling of his kiss. "I love you."

I smiled.

And my bolting-up-in-a-cold-sweat nightmare started like this:

My friends were outside at lunch with Abby gushing over Tom like she knew that I was coming to see her. As I peered around the post in front of me, I saw that it was not affectionately. She had a knife at his throat, and the rest of my friends were in chains.

I burst up, panting, a cold sweat running down my spine. I clutched at the covers trying to find my cell phone to see the time. 2:17. The train would be arriving anytime soon.

I heard feet hit the ground from the cot above me. Percy stood in front of me in pajama pants with little tridents on it. I smiled.

"Wake up for a midnight snack, I presume?" I whispered.

He peeked his head in my cot. I could see the rise and fall of his chest. He wasn't wearing a shirt. I put away my profane thoughts.

"And you? Like to wander train corridors at night?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare," I whispered.

His face became serious. He sat next to me. "What about?"

I explained my nightmare: Abby, her knife, my friends. Percy just chuckled insincerely. "Oh, you have quite the imagination, Summer. Nothing's wrong." His tone was oddly high.

"I didn't think there was…" I left my sentence hanging.

I'd get used to this form of demigod humor, I guess. If it was even humorous at all.


	4. Dr Chase's Opinions

**A/N: Just a little short chapter that I whipped up in about a day. I just wanted a transition chapter. So this one isn't as long as I want it to be. Hope everyone has a happy new year and is safe. By the way, I check my hits and visitors daily. Thanks to everyone who is reading this. You're doing me this biggest favor. :) Plus, I try to respond to everyone's comment so COMMENT AWAY!**

**Chapter Four: Dr. Chase's Opinion**

_**Annabeth POV**_

I woke up to the rambunctious shakes of Percy. In a natural instinct, I got up quickly and grabbed my knife, ready for a battle.

Grover bleated. "Put that away! You're gonna hurt someone in this tiny cabin!"

I sheathed my knife and stood up. I could feel my blond hair in a mess around my face. Color ran to my face as Grover and Percy started chuckling. "Shut up," I said punching both of them.

I ran my fingers though my hair a couple of times. It had gotten longer of the summer and I would have to cut it sooner or later.

It was about three in the morning when the train stopped and we disembarked. I pulled out the sheet of paper that had come with my letter from my father at the beginning of summer. The paper contained the address and phone number of the hotel letting them stay until a house was found.

Conveniently enough, the hotel wasn't that far from the train station. We didn't have to travel far; about 2 and a half miles or so. The hotel was very elegant; they had a large chandelier in the front lobby and soft cushions on the couches. As I made my way to the front desk, the others decided to see just how comfy the couches were.

"I'm here to see my father. He's staying in suite number 542, Dr. Chase," I said. "He sent me this paper."

I showed her the paper and she examined it carefully. She smiled and said, "Go on up, Ms. Chase. I take it those are your…friends?"

I nodded and said goodbye and thank you. I grabbed Percy hard by the arm who stopped mid-pillow swing at Grover. "Jeez, thanks," I said. "Let's go."

He grinned his Seaweed Brain grin; the one that almost made my heart jump a little.

In the elevator, Percy said, "Do you honestly think that he'll help us?"

"He did help Chiron with that other half-blood," I mentioned. "My dad is good for faces," I explained to Summer. "He identified one of the previous half-bloods that came to camp. And we're hoping that he can identify you. Maybe with us having his guess, your father will want to claim you sooner."

We exited the elevator on the fifth floor of the hotel. After about ten minutes of searching room numbers, we found suite 542 at the end of the west hallway. I walked up to the door and knocked carefully, knowing that my step-mom and brothers would be asleep.

Surprisingly, my father answered the door almost immediately. When he saw that it was me, he jumped to hug me. "Annabeth!" he exclaimed in joy. I have to admit, my heart jumped and crimson ran to my cheeks.

"We found a new half-blood and Chiron said it was OK if we got you to give your opinion," I said.

He released me from my hug and rushed us inside. As we sat in the front room of the suite, my father started to examine Summer. She looked awkward, like she was being judged.

"She resembles Thalia," he said, and I took in a big breath and held it. "But no, her eyes ruin it. She has Percy's eyes."

"So…," Percy said, "I have a sister?" His tone was nervous. He was think what we all were thinking.

"Well, I'm not sure; she may not even be a child of the Big Three."

"Why is that such a bad thing?" Summer asked.

"After World War II, the Big Three made a pact that the would refrain from having children with mortals," explained Grover. "A prophecy states that a child of the Big Three shall bring on the fate of Olympus. Whether that be good or bad."

Summer's eyes went blank. They seemed to shift color; her eyes became closer to a brown color rather than green. "That's a terrible burden," she murmured. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "You'll make the right choice though."

"I don't know. I'm already fifteen. Things are getting more heated and more confusing. I don't know if I'll be able to know right from wrong in the end."

"You will," I said. "You have you." Somehow, I felt that I wasn't helping.

Grover put his hand on Percy back, "You'll know what to do. We'll get out of this."

He took in a shaky breath and let it out slowly. "Let's move on to another topic, shall we?" He started to talk about how we could get back to New York.

I didn't listen. I had no idea just how hard that seaweed brain had it. It took me four years to realize all the turmoil that was his life. I had never stop to think about it; we were always too busy to be thinking about that stuff.

And as I really thought about it, and thought about the prophecy, a tear left my eye and I thought bounced it's way in my head, "What if this goes wrong? What if I never get to fight with him again? What if he _dies_?


	5. Counter Has Been Reset

**_A/N: I've decided that every Saturday is an appropriate day to have new chapters. My schedule goes a little like this: Monday: Thinking day. Tuesday: Outline day. Wednesday: sThinking day. Thursday: Outline day. Friday: Type it up. Saturday: Post it. Sunday: REST! I hope none of my teachers see this....I do all of it during classes! Haha! I'll shut up now! Don't forget to read and review! By the by, the last part of this chapter is my signature, so when I'm famous and you see that, you'll be, "OMG! I read that girl's story before she became famous on FanFiction!"_**

**Chapter Five: Counter Has Been Reset**

**Summer POV**

**I always had nightmares before bad things happened. I wasn't surprised to see that when I closed my eyes, the horrid images of Tom hostage stung my closed eyelids.**

**Although these nightmares were absolutely frightening, sleep always came easily. But evidently, after an hour of pure sleep, I was abruptly awakened by the disturbing image of my friends in chains.**

**Cold sweat beaded on my brow, I jolted up, shaking the SleeperSofa. Annabeth shifted next me. Her blonde hair fell on the pillow as she turned on her back and pushed the covers over her head.**

**Carefully, as not to wake her, I dropped my feet on the cold hotel floor. I had seen a balcony when we walked in, and normally, fresh air would clear my head. I would be able to go to sleep after ten minutes in the cool San Antonio air.**

**When I reached the sliding door, I pulled it open. I was surprised to see that I wasn't alone. Percy was leaning against the rail in his same trident trousers he wore on the train. Again, I could see his bare back.**

**"It's cold in San Antonio," I said.**

**He jumped at the sound of my voice. When he turned, I saw his green eyes glistening in the dark. My new teenage hormones reacted.**

**"You're going to catch a cold," I whispered, taking my jacket and putting it around his arms.**

**"It doesn't matter," he said, but he moved the coat closer around him.**

**"What are you doing awake?" I leaned against the railing next to him.**

**He smiled. "I could ask you the same question." A chuckled left his lips. "I'm just thinking."**

**"About what?"**

**"It's just…The prophecy. It scares me, you know." His eyes dipped a shade of green. He chuckled, "I've never really said that aloud."**

**"It's ok to be scared sometimes. I know what that's like: being scared but not wanting anyone to know."**

**"But I'm supposed to be strong," he whispered. He bowed his head and rested it on the cold rail. "I'm supposed to put up the tough front so people don't worry."**

**"People are going to worry, Percy. It's natural; it's their fate too. They are just as involved in this prophecy than you are."**

**""They"," he repeated.**

**"Excuse me?" I asked.**

**"You said, "they". You don't realize that this is **_**your **_**fate too?"**

**I paused. I wasn't sure how to answer. "I do. I guess it just hasn't sunk in."**

**"I turn sixteen next year, Summer. If you're going to help us, then you're going to have to realize that it's your fate. You're mixed up with the wrong people, Summer. Annabeth, Grover and I, well, we aren't necessarily in the right place at the right time. My life seems to be more complicated than the average half-blood."**

**"I would figure," I murmured. "But you don't have to think about it that way. You can't dwell on your problems. They stress your limits. This problem is more serious than most, but the same principle counts. You know, deep inside you, that you don't have to worry. You're going to make the right choice in the end."**

**"What if I don't?"**

**""What if" questions have no meaning. They are the questions that help you dwell on your problems."**

**"Summer, you don't understand."**

**"You're right; I don't."**

**His brow furrowed.**

**"I wish I did so I could help," I whispered, taking his hand. My free hand subtly moved my long bangs in front of my face. "But I don't. And that bugs me; I can't help you."**

**"You don't have to, Summer. It's not your problem." He took his hand away. "It's funny. I could never say any of this to…anyone. But, you, you're…"**

**"Different," I finished. "I know…"**

**"It's a good different, though," he whispered.**

**"Thank you," I said. "You're a great…" I didn't know what to call him. I hadn't even known him for twenty-four hours.**

**"Friend," he completed. "I'm your friend." He shrugged off my coat. "Here, thanks for the coat." His green eyes went sea-green again. He touched my shoulder. **

**I felt a shock run through my body. It made both of us jump backward sending me into the rail. He clutched his hand to his body.**

**"I'm sorry!" I ran towards him, frantically rubbing his arm. "I'm so sorry!"**

**"It's ok," he whispered. "My hand's just…numb." He chuckled and pointed to my necklace. "Is that supposed to glow?" he asked.**

**I looked down at my necklace and lifted the ring to eyeshot. The gold band shone a light yellow color. Something about glow seemed all too familiar. "No," I said, worried. "But this is the last present my father gave me. It glows to me, in my heart. That's just about it."**

**He smiled. "You're a very emotional person, Summer. I admire that."**

**"It's not a strong quality," I whispered.**

**"It's a nice one to have."**

**I doubled over his compliment. I was absolutely positive that he was crushing on Annabeth, but I could have been wrong. I was consciously aware that I was still holding his hand from when I shocked him. I smiled and squeezed his hand. "Thank you."**

**He squeezed back; his hand must have been feeling better. I smiled. I felt a rush of color ran to my cheeks making them warm. He smiled. "The blush on your cheeks makes you look cute."**

**My face flushed. "Thanks." I hid my head. **

**He helped me up off my bottom after he got up himself. "Goodnight," he whispered. "Summer."**

**I stretched up, unable to use the self-control that I'd learned to so professionally to keep inside. It was like a job; I tried ever so hard to keep emotions away from boys I could never have.**

**But he caught the signs and leaned down to kiss me. **

**When he touched my lips, my head swirled. Sirens went off in my head; the high pitched ringing stung through my ears and the low grumble of my factory-like mind made my stomach clench and vibrate.**

**He pulled away, said goodbye, and walked back in the suite. When the screen door closed, unable to contain my joy, I smiled and threw myself on the railing. I almost vomited; the joy that my first kiss was absolutely amazing left me sick!**

**But something was nagging in the back of my head. The voice that always popped up when I was falling for the guy I couldn't have. The voice that knew things I didn't.**

_**Summer Jackson's Factory**_

_**Days without accident: 2,555 days**_

…_**..**_

_**Counter has been reset. **_

_**Days without accident: 0 **_


	6. Samara Jackson, daughter of

_**Sorry about not updating. I feel so bad. My computer crashed and terrible things happened. I'm so sorry. But enough excuses! Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's kinda short. I was in a rush to get it done.**_

**Chapter Six: Samara Jackson**

**Percy POV**

**After waking up to Annabeth's lovely bedside manner, I decided to send out an Iris-Message. The origin of Summer was starting to bug me, and I needed to pick at the scab.**

**Before I contacted Chiron, I decided to talk to Tyson. I wanted to make sure that he'd gotten home safely from the Forges. He had been working there since last summer. Now that the war was getting heated underwater, my father thought that my brother should be at Camp where he would be safe. **

**His craftsmanship wouldn't be a bad bonus either.**

**I walked out to the elevator and hit the ground floor button. Before the doors could close, Summer popped in.**

"**I wanted to apologize," she said, her voice awfully high. "I wasn't thinking and…"**

**I cupped her face in my hand and kissed her lightly. "Don't worry about it," I whispered.**

**She blushed, and the rest of the elevator ride was quiet.**

**When we got to the water fountain behind the walls of the bathroom, Summer had already been informed about how Iris-Messages worked. But she still gasped when the drachma was swallowed up and Tyson's figure shimmered into view.**

**Tyson noticed the Iris-Message, and he turned.**

**I smiled at Tyson. His brown eye blinked twice. He was supposed to be at Camp Half-Blood already, and I felt that I had interrupted an important conversation.**

**A booming voice filled my ears, a voice that I highly recognized. "Tyson? Will you please look at me when I'm talking to you?"**

"**Brother!" Tyson exclaimed, ignoring the power voice. "You are not dead!"**

**There was a sudden silence, followed by Lord Poseidon—my father—coming into view in the Iris-Message. My father smiled at me. "Percy! My son!" His beard had gone white, and I could hear the distant **_**BOOM! **_**under the water. It made my family shake with impact. "What can I help you with?"**

"**I'm sorry to interrupt, Dad," I stammered, still shocked from the explosion. That shouldn't have happened. And my father didn't even look like himself. His black hair was now unruly and grey, and the tan on his skin was gone. He was pale, and I felt like I was staring at a stranger. **

"**Well, whist you are here…"**

**I explained Summer, the new half-blood, and being at Mr. Chase's new apartment suite.**

**My family frowned.**

"**Percy," Poseidon started, "it is inaccurate. Nothing against Annabeth's father, and definitely no offense to Athena, but ****there is no possible way that a mortal can guess whose child this girl is." His eyes shifted.**

**I had to ask. "Dad, do you know who her dad is?"**

"**Perseus…" My father rarely used my full name. Only when he was going to give me the bad news did he dare.**

**I didn't need to pry. Summer did it for me.**

"**Please, sir," she whispered. "I need to know this." Her beautiful green eyes shimmered with tears.**

**Poseidon ducked his head as I heard a echoing crash through the Iris-Message.**

"**Dad," I asked, "what's going on?"**

**He didn't answer.**

**And I knew exactly why. My father had broken his oath just one more time. When he looked back up guilt filled his sea green eyes.**

**I suddenly felt sorry for Summer—my newfound sister. I though it was unfair that my father had dragged a little girl into this. For the first time in years, a wave of dislike for my father washed over me—a wave that I couldn't control.**

**A shrill voice came from behind us. "And now we know the truth: Perseus and Samara Jackson are brother and sister. Lord Kronos will be very interested in this valuable new information." **

**I turned in surprise. Standing proudly in front of us was Abby Thorn, the manticore that got away. **

**I reached for my pocket and realized that I was still wearing my pajama pants. Riptide was inside the hotel suite in my jacket pocket.**

"_**Vlacas…**_**" I seethed. **

**Summer turned to me at my abrupt outburst. **

"**My sword…" I explained. "It's in my jacket pocket."**

**She cowered behind me, her green eyes close to tears. **

"**Step aside, Perseus," Abby said. "The only one that matters now is Samara."**

**I chuckled. Samara was a funny name.**

**Summer slapped my arm. "Less laughing…" She grabbed my hand and pulled, "More RUNNING!" She yanked us past Abby, knocking the manticore on her fancy tail. **

**A faint gold glow covered Summer's body, just like the one that shocked me last night. But this time the glow seemed to accept me and climbed up my arm and stretched over my entire body. It was originating from the ring on her necklace; exactly like last night.**

**We made our way up the steps of the hotel. "Hurry!" she said. "Quickly, quickly!"**

**We forced the rotating door open and ran through. Looking back Abby was right there behind us. **

**I let go of Summer's hand and ran back to the rotating door. I gave it one big spin, so hard that I probably would have one that million prize on the Wheel of Fortune.**

**We shoved ourselves into the elevator and pushed the "7" button on the pad. Even though we were running for our life I still had the sense to apologize to Summer—my sister.**

**I blame the ADHD.**

"**I'm sorry," I said as the elevator hit five. **

**She smiled. "It's OK. I'm used to fighting for my life; it's called middle school."**

"**Not that…My dad…" I said. **

**The doors opened as she said, "You mean **_**our **_**dad."**

**I smiled, but my smile faded when I saw Abby's ugly two colored eyes in front of us. She had her tail cocked and raised it to Summer's neck. My stomach churned.**

**I had no weapon with a defenseless little girl, who happened to be the sister I always wanted, cowering behind me, scared to death. **


End file.
